Support for a domestic workshop on New Developments on Dietary Fat and Fiber in Carcinogenesis is requested. The role of dietary fat and fiber intake in the development of diverse cancers continues to be delineated. Current research has provided new information from laboratory studies that specific lipids such as olive oil and coconut oil have a different action from that of other customarily used fats in the Western World in relation to tumor promotion. Furthermore, the area of digestive diseases, especially large bowel cancer, and the role of specific fibers in protecting against the development of these diseases requires definition and elucidation by reviewing the existing data base. Thus, a workshop to explore the relevance of different fatty acids and their amounts in relation to tumor promotion and their effects on cell membranes, adipose tissue, hormone synthesis and metabolism, hormone receptors, prostaglandins, bile acids, and ornithine decarboxylase activity. The significance of fiber and its protective role in large bowel carcinogenesis will be discussed in regard to the effect of different dietary fibers on colonic bacterial metabolism, chemical environment of the colon, bile acid output and concentration, colonic mucosal cell turnover, the enterohepatic circulation of hormones, and on colonic mucosal ornithine decarboxylase activity. The workshop will be held at the American Health Foundation headquarters in the Ford Foundation, New York, N.Y. 10017. The workshop will take place on November 14, 1985 from 8:30 to 6:00 p.m. A total of 28 individuals will register as presenters and discussants. That number includes 5 individuals on the staff of the American Health Foundation, 3 people from the National Cancer Institute, and 20 other well-known scientists active in the areas to be discussed.